


Bathroom weapons

by Klanceinspace (platinumllamas)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/Klanceinspace
Summary: Prompt:  "Why are there weapons in my bathroom?"Lance finds Keith's collection of knives in their bathroom





	Bathroom weapons

**Author's Note:**

> woah hey first klance fic after like two years of running my klance fic rec blog and 8 months of writing fics for other fandoms  
> so uh sorry if it's ooc (because it's my first time writing for characters in general)??

“Keith, why are there weapons in my bathroom?” Lance asked, Keith glanced up from his phone to see Lance hovering over him, his face mask sheet slowly sliding off of his face. 

“Our bathroom,” Keith corrected.

“Ours then, why are there knives in  _ our  _ bathroom?”

“I must’ve forgot to put them back,” Keith said.

“But what were you doing with them?” 

Keith’s mind flashed back to the night before when he had attempted try to trim his hair. “Nothing of your concern,” he muttered as he pulled his beanie further down his forehead. 

“Wait, don’t tell me,” Lance paused and Keith could hear laughter rising from his boyfriend’s throat. “Did you seriously try to trim your hair with your knives?"

“Yes…”

“Why?” 

Keith hesitated but said quietly,“Because I wanted to see if I could cut my hair like Mulan did.” Lance lost it then, and Keith felt the cold and slimy splat of Lance’s mask fall onto his face. He shrieked at the contact, making Lance laugh harder as he tried to get it off. Lance apologised but kept laughing. “It’s not that bad really,” Keith groaned. “I didn’t attempt a full on cut.”

“Show me.”

“Fine,” Keith said and ripped off his beanie. He revealed his slightly shorter than usual hair, Lance started to coo at him. “Stop.”

“Can’t you look too cute.” Keith felt his cheeks flare and pulled his beanie over his face. “Fine, you can hide your hair in that beanie as long as you want.”

Keith felt Lance’s fingers pull the bottom of his beanie upwards and kissed him. Keith blew raspberries in surprise. 

“Dude, gross!”

“You started it!” Keith retaliated, Lance snorted and pulled him back down to the couch. 

“But seriously, we need to get something to store your stuff, I nearly cut myself back there.” 

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” Keith muttered as he sneaked a glance under their couch cushions to reveal more of his collection.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Tumblr](https://klanceinspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
